Yumiko Yamaoka
山岡 由美子 |image= Yumiko Yamaoka ep28 (2018) 1.jpg |nationality=Japanese |birthday= |occupation=Housewife |position= |other_names= |relationships=Taro Misaki (son) Yoshiko Yamaoka (daughter) Mr. Yamaoka (current husband) Ichiro Misaki (ex husband) |first_appearance= }} (山岡 由美子, Yamaoka Yumiko), also known as Ms. Yamaoka, is the mother of Taro Misaki, who did not meet with him until the Battle of World Youth arc. Biography Ms. Yamaoka was estranged to both Ichiro Misaki and her son Taro Misaki when he was very little, since she had extreme difficulties handling Ichiro's errant life and his alcoholism. Some time later she re-married and had a small daughter, which is Taro's half-sister. Boku wa Misaki Taro special After four years when Boku wa Misaki Taro (1984) happens, Yumiko regretted her decision and went to speak to Ichiro to his Tokyo's painting exhibition to ask to take care of Taro since Ichiro was leaving to Paris the following week. Yumiko and Taro met in good terms, and she told Ichiro that she wanted Taro to live with her. Ichiro agreed because he had to go to France and did not want to see Taro leave his friends behind again. However, when Ichiro Misaki takes Taro to the Yamaoka residence, he sees Yumiko with her daughter... and Taro takes his decision. Before even speaking to Yumiko tells his dad "I am Taro Misaki, not Taro Yamaoka" (hence the title of the one-shot), and that he wants to go with his father to France. Battle of World Youth arc 1st/2nd Asian Qualifiers Tournament arc When Tarou won his last championship with Misaki as its captain, he was visited by a cute young girl. She was Yoshiko Yamaoka, his half-sister and the same little girl that Taro saw years ago: she had learned about him, and asked if he'd go to meet Yumiko and her father. The encounter was somewhat awkward at first, but it ended pretty well. However, in his way back home Taro saved Yoshiko from being hit by a bus and was wounded. After the end of the preliminaries and before the World Youth Tournament, since Taro's injury was quite serious, Ichiro decided to let Taro stay with Yumiko's family and meet his younger sister in Battle of World Youth saga in order to recover. Appearance Yumiko has a ginger-colored curled short hair, with bangs (red-colored hair in the 1983 anime) and wide light brown eyes. As said below, Taro inherited his looks from her. Personality The important trait of Yumiko's is the decision she took to become apart from Taro Misaki since he was very little. Yumiko loved her son and cared for Ichiro, yet simply could not bear the difficult life the three were leading. She was not to see her son for seven years, despite the fact that Taro went outside her residence but, before he ever spoke to her, he decides not to stay with her and her new family, since he loves his father very deeply. (Plus there's the implication that he isn't sure if he'd fit in with them since they already have a child) Yumiko and Taro strongly resemble one another, both physically and emotionally. Her timid and reclusive personality matches Tarou's as well, as he himself admits he has difficult in expressing his feelings and troubles, and prefers to enjoy the company of others by playing football. Other appearances Captain Tsubasa (1983 TV series) Yumiko Yamaoka's apperance in Boku wa Misaki Taro (1984), was adapted to the Captain Tsubasa (1983 TV series) in a flash-back retelling of Misaki to his friend Genzo Wakabayashi in episode 66. Captain Tsubasa (2018 TV series) Yumiko appeared in the finals of the 6th Yomiuriland national junior tournament, cheering for her son who was playing for Nankatsu. Gallery |-|1983= Yumiko Yamaoka ep66 (1983) 1.jpg|1983 |-|Manga= Yumiko Yamaoka ch47 (BWY) 1.jpg|BWY Yoshiko Yamaoka ch47 (BWY) 2.jpg Category:Minor/recurring characters Category:Females Category:Characters introduced in one-shots